Tell Miley I love her
by ff82g
Summary: Inspired by the song Tell Laura I Love Her by Ray Peterson. Liley oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first fic and it was inspired by the song, ****Tell Laura I Love Her**** by: Ray Peterson. I do not own the song or the show. Oh, it's fem-slash, so if you don't like it don't bother reading it. **

I glance at my girlfriend and smile, "Hey, Miles. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, Lils. You have, like, twenty times…just today. Plus, it's only six in the morning." She rolls her eyes.

"Alright, just making sure. I should probably go home. I haven't been home in a week. Mom must miss me." I smirk. Last week, Miley and I started going out. I've been spending all my time with her.

Miley laughs, "Yeah, call me later. Okay?" She gives me a quick kiss as I head out the door.

"Yeah!" I hop in my car and drive home. On the way there, I notice a sign. It says, "Come to the Malibu Race track at 8:00 a.m. Anyone with a valid license may enter. Winner earns one thousand dollars." A thousand dollars would buy Miley an awesome present. She has a lot of money to spend on me and I would like to return the favor. I may just have to enter.

Mom is watching TV in the living room as I walk in. "Hey, Lilly. Long time, no see. I almost thought you moved in with the Stewarts and forgot all about me." She grins.

"Of course not Mom. I came home just to see you." I smile back. "Hey, I saw a sign for a race today. I was thinking of entering. If I win, I could get Miley an awesome present."

"Well… okay. Just be careful." Mom sighs. "Why don't you hang with me while you wait? Since you haven't seen me in a week and all."

"Alright." I say as I plop on the couch beside her.

"Hey, Mr. S. Is Miley there?" I ask over the phone.

"No, Miles just went somewhere. She forgot her cell phone here; I just tried calling it a few minutes ago." He says chuckling.

"Okay, tell her I love her. Okay? I'll see her later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and slip my phone in my pocket.

I jump in my car and head to the race track. When I get there, I sign up and drive my car to the starting line. It seems I'm the youngest driver here. Oh well. Once everyone is in position, the race begins. I mash the accelerator down and start to pull into the lead. The others cars catch up and pass me as we enter the first turn. I try to get more speed. I can't help but think of how deadly this pace is. A crash would most certainly be fatal. Miley is worth it though.

I'm starting to gain as we go around the second curve, but all of a sudden the car jerks to the right and the nose hits the wall. The car starts to roll; I can hear the metal scraping against the road as the car continues to tumble. It finally stops; everything is upside down. Oh, wait I'm upside down. I can't feel anything. But, I can see that the engine is on fire. Looking down… or up, I can see that I'm all bloody. The roof of the car is dented towards my head. I think the windshield shattered and cut me all over the place. Suddenly the door is wrenched open. Someone unbuckles me and I fall onto the roof of the car.

I am pulled out of the car and a crowd surrounds me. I can tell by the looks on their faces, I'm probably not going to make it. I can feel my heart slowing down; everything's getting blurry. With the last of my strength I mumble, "Tell Miley I love her… tell her I need her… tell her my love for her… will never die."

When I come in the door, Dad puts the phone down. He looks over at me and sighs. I can't tell something's wrong. He motions for me to sit beside him on the couch. "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Miles… Lilly, she died in a car accident. She was racing… trying to win money. She wanted to buy you something special. Her last words were, 'tell Miley I love her, tell her I need her, tell her my love for her will never die'. I'm sorry bud." My Dad is in tears as he tells me.

It can't be true though, can it? My Lils can't be gone, she just can't. What was she thinking? I don't need anything but her. "Lilly… no Daddy. It can't be." I start crying.

Dad pulls me close. "I'm sorry bud. It's true. I really wish it wasn't but it is. You really meant a lot to her. I know this is going to be tough, but you gotta keep going, for her."

"You're… you're right. I'll try."

**A/N: I would have warned you it was sad at the beginning, but that would have ruined it for sure. Please review!**


End file.
